It has been known heretofore to provide containers with a closure structure which provides evidence that tampering of the closure has occurred. Previous examples of known tamper evident closure structures include for example those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,088,830; 3,615,614; 3,951,292; 3,984,005; 4,538,740 and 4,540,101.
However, notwithstanding the existence of these known closures, there exists a continuing need for new and improved tamper evident closures for purposes of economy and also to extend the tamper evident concept to different kinds of containers.